It is known in practice, that a device is provided downstream of a multi-lane intermittently operating thermo-forming packaging machine, in order to separate a group of packages of one working cycle onto a single lane. To weigh packages individually or to inspect them in a metal detector, only one package may be located on the weighing belt or on the inspection lane, respectively. Therefore, the distance between packages typically immediately following each other in the direction of production must be increased. For this, multiple consecutively disposed conveyor belts can be provided, which each have an increased conveying speed. Each belt transfer increases the spacing between two consecutive packages. In order to transfer these packages after their inspection, for example, automatically into a group package, a respective number of robots are provided in order to be able to transfer the packages supplied at a high speed into the group packages. Due to the high conveying speeds of these packages, they can frequently only be transferred into a group package using several consecutively disposed robots. High speeds are also difficult for robots when taking up the packages from the conveyor belt and more time is required since synchronization of the gripper to the movement of the package requires more time.